


Come a Long Way From a Long Way Down

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, War, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-05
Updated: 2007-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobby and Colon on the field of battle, after the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come a Long Way From a Long Way Down

The young... person was beaming with such gratitude and pride, it almost outshone the dirt. It made the sergeant grin before catching himself, just to see the... boy so happy. 'Well, congratulations, Corporal,' he said.

'Thank you, sarge!' said the fresh corporal, saluting sharply.

It was a queer thing, thought the sergeant, that the wounded and twisted fellow before him, dirty and bloody, with a dead man's boots and a dead man's stripe, had just reached the highpoint of his life. So far, at any rate, thought Colon, remembering they had leave tonight, and Bordz's whores were not that picky.


End file.
